Kiro Katsune
History Kiro was born on December 18, 1994 to Pluto and Eiki Katsune. Eiki and Pluto met forcibly when Hermes (in an attempt to "liven up" Pluto) set them up on a blind date. The two hit it off to an extent, and Kiro was the result. However, Eiki couldn't take care of Kiro because of financial problems, and abandoned him on the streets. Pluto noted this fact, and sent his furies to watch over his son. As Kiro grew, he was eventually taken to the Underworld to live with his father. Pluto, however, saw no need for Kiro to be there except to annoy him (and he felt he had enough going on with his daughter), so he put him to work. At first, Kiro would help Pluto out with paperwork and such, and be there next to him at meetings. Pluto also put him in charge of checking on his sister through the looking glass. However, as he grew, Kiro would wander around the underworld, making sure that everything was running properly. He spent a lot of time at Tartarus, talking to the protogenoi of the same name. Because of that, Kiro was affected by the negative energy of the evil spirits living there. Pluto found out about it, and forbade him from going near that place again. However, Kiro continued to do so, which had a negative affect on his health, which caused him to die. When he died, the spirits in Elysuim, which he visited frequently, felt great sadness. One of them, a son of Mors, decided to revive his poor soul (knowing that it wasn't Kiro's fault he died, as he didn't know any better). Kiro's revival was almost a success- the negative energy from Tartarus was...to say, hibernating in his body. When Kiro was revived, the negative energy took him over completely, mixing in with his powers as a child of Pluto. The spirit in Tartarus that gave him that negative energy also became bound, almost imprisoned in a way, to Kiro. The power he had was nearly overwhelming. It was hard to control, but with the help from his friends in the Underworld, he managed to control it. Barely. However, because of this, he has the power to take people's souls at will just by touching them (like the spirit trapped in Tartarus (and partly in his body)), and he can summon that same spirit with a sacrifice. People tend to stay away from him because of it. When Kiro turned 18, Pluto kicked him out of the underworld (saying that he would come back when he was ready). Lost in the Human world which he hadn't been in for years, Kiro found his way to Camp Jupiter, where he now lives. Appearance Kiro has pale blue hair from his mother that he got. His skin is deathly pale (which he gained from being in the underworld for so long), and he has a gold birthmark on the left side of his face going from his head through his eyes, and down the side of his face. Kiro's eyes are colored gold, and he is tall for his age (being almost 7 feet tall). When Kiro is outside of a fight, his hair is longer, reaching his neck, and he wears a grey longcoat over a pale grey t-shirt, with a pair of jeans. When he is succumbing to the power inside of him during a fight, his sclera turns black, and his gold eyes show out more. His hair shortens considerably, and his birthmark turns a dark, dried blood red. His clothes also change into black ones, outlined in blue, and a dark purple aura begins to surround him. When Kiro was a youth, his hair was very short, and he wore a red t-shirt with a brown fur jacket, and pants made out of the same material. His head had a lavender headband on it also. Personality Kiro is a silent guy most of the time now, preferring not to speak unless absolutely necessary or if he's around people he's comfortable with (in that case, he'll talk a lot). He doesn't like touching people because he says that it evades his personal space, but the reality is he doesn't want to accidentally kill someone. He often puts up a "leave me alone, I don't care" front, but in reality, he does care, and he will prove it by helping out anyone in need. He loves his sister very much, and often doesn't let her do much without his permission. Abilities Due to the fact he lived in the underworld, Pluto had Kiro trained in many forms of fighting. His favorite style is Street Fighting, due the the roughness, which means that is the style he fights most with. Besides that, Kiro also has a strategic mind, and is very charismatic (when he's not being a crazy psychopath when he fights). His powers as a child of Pluto also grant him control over the dead, and the metals in the Earth. His powers from the negative energy of Tartarus, however, change him. He loses control of himself, as the negative energy changes his mind. His powers to take the souls from people (which he has anytime) intensifies, and he can also destroy someone's soul with a single touch if he concentrates enough. With a sacrifice of souls, which are forcibly sucked from someone, he can summon the spirit that is partially contained in him. Relationships Family Pluto Kiro and Pluto have a sort of rocky relationship. Kiro is seen as Pluto' most hard-working son, and also as his lieutenant of some sorts. Pluto' is seen as Kiro's disciplined father, who doesn't very much like his son. Though, the two do have their bonds. Trivia *Kiro means "Lord" or "King". *Skouro Ble Daimonias, Kiro's negative energy spirit, is a part of the "Giant Immortals", a group of evil spirits that terroized the world many years ago. All of the spirits were seen as a threat by all the pantheons of Gods, so eventually they were imprisoned seperately from each other. However, several of them, including Skouro Ble Daimonias, managed to escape through mortals. Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Children of Pluto Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Demigod Category:Second Cohort Category:Amber Eyes Category:Age 18